Looking for Hotaru
by saihei
Summary: ONESHOT! A short sweet story about Mikan and Natsume while having an argument about Hotaru!


"**Looking for Hotaru"**

Written by: saihei

Disclamer: I don't own **GAKUEN ALICE**.

**Looking for Hotaru**

Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked as he saw Mikan walking down the school corridor.

Mikan turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "I'm looking for Hotaru."

_"Again?" _Natsume frowned and walked closer to Mikan. "I'm sure she's with Ruka."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

Natsume frowned again. "Because he's her boyfriend, that's normal baka! Like you and me!" The fire caster said in miffed.

Mikan made a single step backward. She squinted and glared back to Natsume. "Why are you shouting? Are you mad again?!"

Natsume sighed frustratingly. "Geez, you're so stupid." Natsume said and grabbed Mikan's hand to drag her with him.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Outside, I want to sleep." Natsume grunted and pulled her until they reached the big cherry blossom tree outside the school premises.

"Ha?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume let go of her hand and pinned his eager ruby eyes to Mikan. "Do I have to spell it out? Baka, you should be here to serve as my cushion."

Mikan pouted.

Natsume sat down on the verdant ground. "C'mon." Natsume pulled Mikan down next to him.

They sat under the shade of the huge sakura tree and savor the fresh air surrounding them. Natsume smiled and yawned big. Mikan watched her boyfriend lay down to her lap. Natsume contentedly set his head to Mikan's soft lap and stared up to Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked.

Natsume showed a wicked sweet smile. "Kiss me."

Mikan frowned annoyingly, "What?" She doesn't like the idea that Natsume always treats her like a slave. "Are you imposing me again?"

Natsume stared angrily at Mikan. "Do I have to pull your head down?" He threatened.

Mikan gasped, she knew perfectly that Natsume Hyugga is a perverted, air-headed violent guy. Although he confessed his love to her, it doesn't mean that he will spare her from his dire behavior; apparently he always shows that he is the boss.

"Ump!" Mikan grunted before leaning down to kissed Natsume on the lips. Under her close lips, Mikan felt that that Natsume's thin lips curved into a smile.

Natsume smiled and relished the kissed but that sweet smile faded when Mikan heaved away from his lips. "You're so sarcastic." Mikan said.

Of course as usual, Natsume will not drop that negative remark without his intelligible reply. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you're crazily in-love with me."

Mikan blushed. That was one of Natsume's respond that she cannot retort back. "Whatever." She said as she looked away and pinned her brown gaze to the serene view of Alice academy.

"Mikan..." Natsume called.

"Um?" Mikan said without looking down to Natsume.

"Stop tagging along with your bestfriend okay." The raven haired said seriously with his focus gaze on Mikan's feature.

Mikan frowned irritatingly again and glared down on Natsume. "Hey! You have your own bestfriend!"

Natsume sighed. "No...it's just...it's time for you to grow up and spend more time with me, you already spent much of your life with Imai."

Mikan smiled and thought that this is part of Natsume's dying need of attention again. "Am I not with you right now?"

Natsume scowled. "Don't anger me Mikan."

Mikan giggled. "Hehehe, okay sweetie, sorry." She really enjoyed the fact that it was so easy to get to Natsume's nerve.

Natsume grimaced and ignored Mikan.

The young nullifying alice user smiled and affectionately caressed Natsume's hands which lay comfortably on his abdomen. "Maybe I'm spending time with Hotaru, but my heart will always be with you."

Natsume turned crimsoned. "_Baka youjo_."

Mikan giggled and answered. "_Hentai._"

Both of them are aware that behind those insults, they are cognizant that they love each other very much. It is just easier for them to be offensive than to be mushy with each other, especially when it comes to words.

Natsume smiled and feel Mikan's hand. "I'll tell you something."

Mikan smiled. "Um?"

"Hotaru and Ruka told me that they'll be spending this day at the central town, so there's no way that you'll find Hotaru here." Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan frowned angrily and pulled her hand away from Natsume's grasp. "WHAT!? You should have told me earlier! I've spent a long time just looking for her!"

"Nah!" The fire caster stuck his tongue out and forcibly grabbed Mikan's hands again and closed his eyes.

Mikan began pulling her hand away from Natsume, but of course he was obviously stronger than her. "You're really mean Hyugga Natsume!"

Natsume smiled impishly. "Which also means, that today you're mine..." A pair of ruby eyes slowly opened up and stared gently to Mikan. "...alone."

Mikan blushed incredibly while the raven haired boy on her lap smirked evilly.

Natsume enjoyed the reluctant blush on Mikan's face and pulled her down to him. "C'mon Mikan." He said and captured Mikan's lips for a passionate kiss.

Mikan smiled and pleasure the sweet kiss.

After that long breath taking kiss, they both pulled away to stare at each others gaze.

But the sweet moment got interrupted when Mikan spoke again. "But I still feel like looking for Hotaru, I have to tell her something."

Natsume's placid feature turned gloomy again and frowned. "Shut-up Mikan, I told you already they're not here."

Mikan ignored his miffed reaction and smiled sweetly. "Let's go to the central town then!"

But Natsume completely ignored her suggestion. He buried his face to Mikan's tummy and hugged her waist tightly. He closed his eyes and began to feign sleeping.

Mikan knew it and tried to stand up, but there's no way that she could escape Natsume's sturdy embraced. "Grrr! Mean Natsume! Mean!" She said frustratingly and accepted her defeat.

While on her lap Natsume smiled triumphantly and continue to feign his sleep. _"Whatever polkadot."_.

FIN

**A/N: Well that's it, this is my first fanfiction, and of course my first one-shot. I'm hoping that though it's obviously so simple there's still someone out there who'll give a review. That's all! Thank you for reading! JA! **

** saihei**


End file.
